Genesis
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Left with his sisters daughter, and having to deal with the fact that his wife is also pregnant, Minato starts to feel overwhelmed. When Kushina gives birth to Naruto during the attack on Konoha, Minato seals part of the Kyuubi within his son, and with no other choice, seals the rest within Kushina, and the two kids are left without guardians.


**GENESIS**

**Summary: Minato has a twin sister, who dies of a mysterious attack. Left with his sisters daughter, and having to deal with the fact that his beautiful wife is also pregnant gives Minato a bit of a rush as he starts to feel overwhelmed. When Kushina gives birth to Naruto during the attack on Konoha, Minato seals part of the Kyuubi within his son, and with no other choice, seals the rest within his wife Kushina, the two kids are left without guardians. Naruto and Kagome, who is only a year older than he is, are left to care for one another, and as they grow up, they find that they care for one another much more than they think they should, and really, they don't care. Not until they start to fall for other people...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing(s): Kagome/? – Naruto/? (Will be disclosed at a later chapter)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Beginning Always Leads to the End**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

**-x-x-x-**

Fall was coming; leaves had already started to show signs of color alteration. It was peaceful, it was always peaceful.

'_Close...'_

But things were about to change, for better or worse...

**-x-x-x-**

"Get the Hokage!"

"Get a doctor!"

"Where is Minato!?" A woman was held in the arms of one of the guards at the leaf villages gates. Bleeding from a severe wound to her side and internal organs, she was limp from loss of blood, holding tightly to her chest a bundled up child in a blood stained satin shawl. She was crying, tears streaming down her face from closed eyes as she felt life slipping from her grasp. "M-Minato..." She called out weakly.

"I'm here! Rai!"

She felt a new pair of arms take her as she was rushed off to the hospital bay. "Minato..."

"What happened?!" His voice hectic; panicked by the arrival of this blood soaked woman.

"Minato, what's wrong?" A woman with red hair entered the hospital in wonder as she looked at the woman held by the worried blonde haired blue eyed male.

"Kushina, get the doctor, I'm going to lay her down in one of the hospital beds."

"Right," She hadn't received an answer to her inquiry at all.

"_Minato..."_ no longer strong in voice, the already weak worded woman became soft spoken as her vision started to fade.

"Rai, I'm here, you'll get help." He spoke comfortingly to her. The woman with long black hair that fell past her knees in a messy ponytail, with brown eyes and pale moonlit skin smiled.

"_Too late...Kagome..."_

"...Kagome?" He looked down at the bundle she held against her chest.

Kushina arrived with a doctor behind Minato who was now kneeling on one knee with the woman breathing shallowly in his arms. The woman's hand shakily lifted to his cheek and he took it as tears began to form in his eyes.

"_Raise my daughter...please...Minato-Nii...take care of...Kagome~"_ It lasted forever, watching her hand fall limp in his hand as her tear filled eyes fell shut and her heart stopped. He collapsed completely to the ground, no longer kneeling, holding her in his arms as he wept for his sister.

"M-Minato..." Kushina, who realized just who the woman was, knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. The death of his sister was one that that would hurt him for years to come, and she would bear that pain with him.

Looking at the child in the lifeless woman's arms, she brushed aside black bangs to reveal precious blue eyes, so much like Minato's. _'Kagome...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

An attack on Konoha, the birth of a baby boy, the loss of hundreds...the things that were to come, and yet...all Minato could think about without such knowledge, was what he should dress Kagome in today.

"Hee!" The little eleven month old girl smiled as Minato held a yellow dress up and then a red dress. "Ooo~" She put a hand to her mouth.

"The red one?" He asked.

"..." She pointed cutely at the dress and clapped when he put the yellow one back up.

"At least you're decisive," He smiled, "Your mother was never like that." He smiled sadly, "You had a wonderful mother, Kagome..."

She looked curiously at him and smiled, "Ma...!"

"That's right, your mom, she was a good mom."

"Gud~!" She clapped, "Gud ma!"

"Good girl," He pat her gently on the head and laughed when she grabbed his hand in a hug. He had found the files on his sister and her child, having gone to Suna to do so. Apparently, the child had been born exactly eleven months ago, and her father had been killed on a mission, leaving Rai to care for her as a single mother. He was still unclear to how Rai had been hurt, or why...but he would care for Kagome until his last breath, and even longer if he had any say in it.

"Kagome~!" Kushina smiled brightly, walking up to the little girl, she took her in her arms and hugged her closely to herself.

"Shina!"

Kushina smiled, "We're going to go see Fugaku and Mikoto today. Their son is six years old, and Mikoto is pregnant with another baby. How exciting!" She laughed as she helped Kagome into the dress Kagome had chosen.

"I'll grab Kagome's carrier bag while you finish dressing her." Minato said softly a she kissed Kushina on the cheek.

Five minutes later, they were rushing through the trees towards the Uchiha District. Kagome was strapped to Kushina's back with a netted wrap as they made their way to the Uchiha's Main Compound. When they arrived, it was a six year old boy with black hair tied back into a ponytail that fell across his shoulder, kunai's were gripped tightly in the boys hands as he ran drills up along a tree trunk, throwing the small knives at targets as he did.

Kushina pulled the netting from over her shoulders and carefully placed Kagome on the ground. She was quick on her knees, crawling towards the boy before either Minato or Kushina could react. "Kagome!" Kushina cried out as she got too close to one of the targets that a Kunai was thrown at. She was sure didn't blink, but the boy who had thrown the kunai was standing in front of Kagome with the very kunai he'd thrown held captivated in his hand.

Minato chuckled, "Impressive, Fugaku, you have quite a son."

"Thank you, Minato. It's an honor to have you over, please come in."

Kagome looked up at the boy who now stood directly in front of her, watching as he crouched down in front of her while placing the kunai in his hand in the pouch on his hips. Picking the girl up carefully, he followed the adults inside, neither aware of what horrors were soon to come.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I love you all so much, send me reviews and tell me your thoughts! XD**


End file.
